The Sound of Heart
by Charismatic Millennium
Summary: Just a collection of song fics/pomes i wrote to get over my writers block. just though somebody might like to read them and if you like them I'll do more.
1.

Track 1: The Change

Track 1: The Change

Author: Charismatic Millennium

Original song: The Change

Original Author: Steven Curtis Chapmen

(This song is from the point of view of a racehorse that has finally realized what racing is all about.)

I've got myself a blanket, which says what number I'll be.

And I've got letters on my halter that serve as my I.D. 

I've got publicity and the betters, almost everything a good racehorse needs.

I've got a golden name plaque on my wooden stall door.

And the best straw ever made, spread across my floor.

I've got my stable's colors waving from the place they're hung on the wall above me.

And even though this stuff's all well and good, I can not help but ask my self:

What about the race?

What about the lead?

What about the grace?

What about the speed?

I wanna run a race that's showing I'm undergoing the change.

Well I've got this way of running that comes naturally.

And I believe the whole world, has got a lead on me.

And I've got this way of training, but I don't like to do it every single day.

But if the racing spirit lives inside of me, I'll have to campaign differently:

I'm going to win the race.

I'm going to have the lead.

I'm going to walk with grace.

And I'm going to run with speed.

I'm gonna win a race that's showing I'm undergoing the change.

What about the race?

What about the lead?

What about the grace?

What about the speed?

I wanna run a race that's showing I'm undergoing the change.


	2. 

Track 2: The Horse Keeper

Track 2: The Horse Keeper

Author: Charismatic Millennium

Original song: Brother's Keeper

Author: Rich Mullins 

(About the 127th Kentucky Derby)

Now Point Given doesn't like this track.

And Dollar Bill couldn't get the lead.

Congree only ran for third.

And Keats couldn't stay with the speed.

These horses aren't the way we wish they were,

They're just the way they are.

And I will be the horses' keeper.

Not the one who charges them.

I won't despise them for their weaknesses.

I won't regard them for their strengths.

I won't take away their freedom.

I will help them learn to run.

And I will I will be the horses' keeper.

Startac has a few missing gears,

But at least he had the guts to try.

And they say that he's an invisible angel,

But we saw Invisible Ink run today.

There's no point in making excuses.

They ran as fast as they could.

And I will be the horses' keeper.

Not the one who charges them.

I won't despise them for their weaknesses.

I won't regard them for their strengths.

I won't take away their freedom.

I will help them learn to run.

And I will I will be the horses' keeper.


	3. 

Track 3: Speechless

Track 3: Speechless

Author: Charismatic Millennium

Original Song: Speechless

Author: Steven Curtis Chapmen

(Point of view from a fan at the Kentucky Derby)

Words fall like drops of rain,

Our lips are like clouds.

We've said so many things trying to figure this Derby out.

And as the race opens my eyes, my words are stolen away,

By this breath taking view of grace

And I am speechless; I'm astonished and amazed.

I'm silenced by this wondrous race.

You have once more, proven the beauty, of your race.

And I am speechless in your presence now.

I am silence as I consider how,

You have shown us, speed that leaves us Speechless.

What type of horse could this be, that would rather run then walk.

And to think you still celebrate even when you lost.

And then we rejoice when you win, the most elegant animal in the whole universe.

It's a story that's too great for words.

And I am speechless; I'm astonished and amazed.

I'm silenced by this wondrous race.

You have once more, proven the beauty, of your race.

And I am speechless in your presence now.

I am silence as I consider how,

You have shown us, speed that leaves us Speechless.

We stand in awe of your grace,

We stand in awe of your mercy.

We stand in awe of your love,

We are speechless.

We stand in awe of your strength,

We stand in awe of your power.

We are speechless.


	4. The Triple Crown

The Triple Crown

Run, run, as fast as you can,

It's the race of your life,

Hold on if you can.

All year you prepare for the first week of May,

Hoping and praying you won't fall in the fray.

The prep races are tiring,

It's been a long campaign.

But they insist upon running you as long as you're game.

Still, you prance onto the field as the band begins to play.

The tune is familiar to all the people there that day.

As they lead you to the winners' circle you hear the applause,

They laugh at your antics,

You're such a show off!

Not a week of rest before you're shipped off again.

They want you to race, to see if you can.

At the windows you're bet down to 1-2 odds,

All the fans out there want you to pull if off.

From the start of the race you know you will win.

It's not a matter of how, but a matter of when.

Then you're sent to the lead, and you stay there the whole way,

Not listening to a word your jockey has to say.

You're in New York with all the sites and sounds,

But they don't even give you a chance to look around.

Where's the bridle, where's the bucket? I can't find the brush!

All the hustle and bustle, then there's a hush.

It's time for the race; you're ready to go.

Although you're tired, you're not going to be slow

They say they don't care if you win or lose,

But you know in their hearts they really do.

So run, run, as fast as you can,

It's the race of your life,

So show them you can.


	5. Race Me

Race Me  
Original song: Pinch Me by Barenaked Ladies  
  
It's the perfect time of year  
Somewhere far away from here  
I feel fine enough I guess  
Considering everything's a mess  
There's a champion horse down the row  
Where all the reporters like to go  
You could walk, but you'd rather ride  
It's colder than it looks outside  
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but then it's gone  
Then you try to scream, but it only comes out as a yawn  
When you try to see the race beyond the first turn  
Take your time, 'cause the way I run's gonna make you smile  
When you realize that a race this size might take a while  
And my trust you'll have to earn.  
  
It's the perfect time of day  
To throw all your cares away  
Let me graze out on the lawn  
And groom me with your gym shorts on  
Spray me down with that yellow hose  
And change in to some nicer clothes  
Climb the stairs up to the clubhouse room  
Watch as we race away the afternoon  
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone  
Then you try to scream, but it only comes out as a yawn  
When you try to see the race beyond the first turn  
Take your time, 'cause the way I run's gonna make you smile  
When you realize that a race this size might take a while  
And my trust you'll have to earn.  
  
Race me; Race me 'cause I'm still winning  
Please God tell me that I'm still winning  
  
On an day of racing such as this  
It's hard to tell if I exist  
If we pack the truck and leave this town  
Who'll notice that I'm not around?  
We could hide out on the west coast  
And make Delmar play host  
We could leave, but I'd rather stay  
I like the track here anyway  
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone  
Then you try to scream, but it only comes out as a yawn  
When you try to see the race beyond the first turn  
Take your time, 'cause the way I run's gonna make you smile  
When you realize that a race this size might take a while  
And my trust you'll have to earn.  
  
  
A/n: Wow I am so proud of this one! Well hope you liked it and please review. Coming up: new chapter in Wish Upon A Star, a new poem: The Distance Horse, and maybe a new story.  
Thanks to al the people that reviewed! I live off of them.  
Charismatic Millennium 


End file.
